As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The Internet-of-Things (IoT) is the internetworking of physical devices, buildings, vehicles, etc.—embedded with electronics, software, sensors, transducers, actuators, and network connectivity that enable them to collect and exchange data. In the current technological environment, IoT has turned “heterogeneous networks” into “super-heterogeneous networks” of disparate IHSs and smart devices (“IoT devices”). Therefore, securing such a network has become a very complex task. There are different methods of providing security in an IoT network, but none is infallible.